


warmth

by fizzydrink698



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Grinding, Huddling For Warmth, Spooning, and then things definitely get heated alright, it's also the steamiest thing i've ever written so enjoy, it's basically cute awkward snuggling that quickly escalates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzydrink698/pseuds/fizzydrink698
Summary: Throughout your cold-induced misery, Chan had remained silent, his breathing at such a deep, steady pace that you were confident he had fallen asleep almost immediately.That was why it was such a shock when he spoke up.“Um…I have a dumb idea.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to challenge myself to write something short and sweet. Literally the second I started writing this, I couldn't stop until it was finished. So, now it's 2am and I'm questioning my life decisions.

A weekend camping trip had _seemed_ like a great idea at the time.

This first day had admittedly been pretty fun. Setting up the tents had been a team effort, but you’d gotten through it with minimal stress. Chan and Changbin had somehow managed to make sure you were all decently fed, cooking up a patchwork dinner of instant ramen, galbi and canned vegetables. Felix had cracked open the bag of marshmallows to start toasting, and the hours you all had spent sat around the campfire had been so… _nice_.

The mood was then dampened by the sudden heavy rainfall, dousing your campfire within minutes and sending you all running for your tents. Your hair was plastered to your forehead, clothes soaked and clinging to your skin.

“Fuck, it’s _freezing_ ,” you hissed, rubbing your arms.

Chan nodded in agreement, wincing as he took off his soaked beanie, briefly sticking his hands out the entrance to wring it out.

Sharing a tent with Chan had been a last-minute decision. This wasn’t the first time you’d gone camping with the boys, and usually you’d share with Jeongin, the youngest, in the smallest tent while the rest of the boys shared the two bigger tents.

But this year, Jeongin had put his foot down and declared he was old enough to sleep without, in his words, “a babysitter” and had claimed a spot in one of the bigger tents. Ever respectful of their hyung, the rest of the boys nominated Chan to share with you instead of being crammed in alongside them.

“I’m pretty sure they just want me gone so they can stay up late without me nagging,” Chan had theorised, as the two of you pitched the tent.

“Sorry, but _you_? Complaining about other people staying up too late?” You had responded with an incredulous look. “That’s a bit rich, Mr. All-Nighter.”

And that had been the end of it, really.

Except now, as the two of you stood (well, maybe ‘crouched’ was a more accurate description) together in this tiny space, you were faced with an immediately obvious concern.

Specifically, how to get out of these soaked clothes.

Clearing your throat awkwardly, you turned around to face the tent wall. “Uh, you go ahead and get changed first.”

You could practically _hear_ Chan’s brain connecting the dots.

“…Oh! Um…yeah. Yeah, that’s…good thinking.”

You looked down at your hands, trying very hard not to listen to the sounds of Chan peeling off his sweater, the grunts he made trying to escape his wet jeans. He let out a nervous laugh. “…W-wow, wet denim is like…the _worst._ ”

“…Yup,” you replied, popping the ‘p’.

It wasn’t like you hadn’t had sleepovers with Chan before. You’d even slept together in the same bed, right through childhood.

But there was something about this - the confined space, the incredibly close proximity while he was literally _undressing_ \- was making you nervous.

After what seemed like an age, you heard Chan wriggle into his sleeping bag. “All clear. Your turn, I…guess?”

You turned around, fighting a shiver as you reached for your rucksack and pulled out your pyjamas. Throwing a quick cursory glance over your shoulder, you saw that Chan had rolled onto his stomach, face buried into his pillow to give you as much privacy as he could.

Relieved, you stripped as quickly as you could, wincing at how harsh the cold air felt on your wet skin. The rain had managed to soak through your jeans and shirt almost completely, which left you in the predicament of what to do about your bra and underwear.

Initially, you tried to ignore this altogether, shrugging on your tank-top and sweatpants over your damp underclothes. You managed to bear the discomfort for about thirty seconds, before you were forced to come to a compromise. Your underwear was salvageable, but your bra had to _go_.

You awkwardly manoeuvred your arms to reach the clasp under your shirt, grunting a little as you struggled to get a good grip.

Chan must have heard you struggle, because a muffled voice called out. “You OK?”

“Uh-huh,” you replied, finally managing to unhook the offending garment. You shrugged off the straps, hand reaching up under the shirt to pull the bra out and stuff into your bag. No fucking way were you just gonna leave it spread out to dry like the rest of your clothes, not where Chan could _see it._

You glanced over at him again, noting that he was still pressing his face against his pillow. The tips of his ears, half-hidden by the damp tangles of his dark hair, were pink.

You were fairly certain your own were matching.

Still, this weird awkward part was over.

Time to get some sleep.

You crawled under your sleeping bag, tense and grimacing at the cold feel of plastic lining inside. It was going to be a _long_ while before this bag finally warmed up.

Realising it was safe to look again, Chan turned over to give you the tightest of smiles as he reached over to the little electric lantern sat between your sleeping bags.

“Good night,” he said, switching off the light.

The tent was plunged into complete darkness. You couldn’t see your own hand in front of your face, let alone Chan lying several feet away. And yet, you still smiled back. “Good night.”

* * *

It was not, in fact, turning out to be a good night.

Your sleeping bag was still unforgivable cold, and your shivers had transformed into outright violent _shudders_. Your teeth were even starting to chatter, despite your best efforts. All you could do was curl up into a tight little ball, and wait it out.

Maybe it’s the wet hair, you thought. You should have towel-dried it before you slept. Now the pillow’s all cold.

Well, hindsight was indeed 20/20, but there was fuck all you could do about it now.

Throughout your cold-induced misery, Chan had remained silent, his breathing at such a deep, steady pace that you were confident he had fallen asleep almost immediately.

That was why it was such a shock when he spoke up.

“Um…I have a dumb idea.”

You whipped your head around in the direction of his voice, despite being entirely unable to see him through the darkness. “Wh-what? What dumb idea?”

“You’re…uh, you sound like you’re really cold, right?”

The teeth-chattering had probably given it away. “Mmhm.”

“Do you…do you want to share a sleeping bag?”

You froze, trying to absorb his words. “…What?”

Your response came out a little sharper, a little more panicked than you intended, and Chan scrambled to elaborate.

“You don’t have to! I just…uh, figured…body heat, and stuff. It might help…” he trailed off, before mumbling. “Never mind.”

You lay there in the silence, every muscle tensed as your mind whirred, flipping back and forth between choices.

Before finally, with great hesitation, you crawled your way out of your sleeping bag. You groped around blindly until you reached Chan, and poked the first part of him you could find. “OK. Move over.”

It must have taken Chan a second to realise what you were asking, but he sprang into action soon enough. You could hear him zip open the side of the sleeping bag, before shifting away to give you space to get in beside him.

Clumsily, you managed to find the entrance, carefully sliding in next to him.

Instantly, you let out a sigh of contentment. “Holy shit, your bag is so _warm_.”

And it _was_. You wriggled around a little, your arm brushing against Chan as you did so.

“Make sure you zip it up behind you,” Chan reminded. You barely registered his words, because _holy shit_ , his voice was _right there_ near your ear.

You swallowed, nodding your head as you turned away from Chan to do up the zip. “Done.”

The two of you fell into…not an _awkward_ silence, but not exactly a comfortable silence either. A _something_ silence.

You stayed where you were, curled up on your side facing away from Chan. You could probably fall asleep like this, you thought with a shiver. Just as soon as you warmed up.

Chan must have felt the shiver, because you heard him turn over behind you.

“Uh...can I…?”

You heard the bag rustle with new movement, before you felt the barest _graze_ of his arm on your hip. Not holding it, but hovering. Waiting for your response.

You swallowed again, and forced a shrug. “Sure, it’s your bag. Do what you want.”

At this, his arm hesitantly wrapped itself around your waist. After another moment of silence, Chan cleared his throat and shifted again. You felt his chest gently brush against your back, his front _barely_ making contact as he curled the rest of his body around you.

Huh. You were…technically spooning with Bang Chan. What a weird thing to think about.

And despite the awkwardness still lingering between you, you couldn’t deny how welcome a relief his warmth was. You loosened up, closing your eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

You spent a few minutes like that, silently enjoying the chill that had seeped into your bones slowly ebb away. Your shivering had subsided entirely, allowing your body to relax completely.

Sleep probably wouldn’t be too far off. It had already claimed Chan, judging by the way he had fallen silent, breathing slow and gentle against your shoulder.

You just had to get a bit more comfortable.

Eyes still closed, you shifted your weight around, trying to find the perfect spot to just finally drift off…

The arm around you suddenly tightened, pressing into you to keep you locked in place.

“Please don’t,” came a strained plea from behind you.

You stilled, the full reality of the situation hitting you.

Oh.

_Oh_.

You flushed, skin warming as your mind couldn’t help but conjure the image of your innocent wriggling, and the effects it might have had on Chan.

Well, ‘might have’ was apparently putting it too lightly - because, with another heart-stopping moment of shock - you felt _something_ against the curve of your ass.

You paused, breath caught in your throat.

And, before you could second-guess yourself, you slowly shifted your weight again, very gently pressing against him.

Chan’s arm tightened again, breath escaping him in one sharp, shaky exhale. You repeated the movement, a little shyer this time but still determined to show that this was deliberate, that you knew what you were doing and that the ball was now in his court.

Another beat, another pause. The longest few seconds of your life.

And then Chan’s arm relaxed, loosening his grip as his hand carefully slipped under your shirt. You practically _melted_ against him in relief, enjoying your newfound freedom by rocking your hips backwards into him. Chan pressed his face into your shoulder, letting out a muffled groan at this new feeling.

Shit, you were doing this. You were really doing this.

His hand travelled further and further up your torso. With an undeniable sense of smugness, you _felt_ the way he tensed when his fingertips brush the bare underside of your breast, the obstacle he expected to encounter there mysteriously absent. “Y-you’re not…wearing…”

You bit your lip.

“Nope.”

Chan groaned again, hand finally sliding up to cup your breast, his warm palm pressing against the sensitive skin. You accompanied his movement with one of your own, your ass very slowly and very deliberately grinding against him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whined into your shoulder, unable to stop his hips jerking up into you.

You were struck with the sudden urge to kiss him. Seeing as you were unable to do so in your current position, you settled for reaching behind you to grab at the hem of his shirt, gently but impatiently tugging at it.

Chan got the hint, and quickly complied. He pulled away just long enough to yank his shirt up over his head, all but throwing it away in his eagerness, and immediately returned to his place by your side.

You hummed at the warmth of his bare chest, closing your eyes as his hand worked its way back up to your chest, your own shirt riding up in the process.

His fingers found your nipple and, with an experimental tweak, you found yourself choking on your own moan. Chan pressed a kiss to your shoulder, then to your neck, and pinched again.

Fuck, you were _seriously_ doing this.

“Ch-Chan?” You breathed.

He kissed your neck again, releasing your breast. “Mmhm?”

“I, um…” you paused, struggling to string the words together as his hand started to travel again. “I’ve got a few ideas about…about keeping warm…”

His fingertips circled around your navel, once, twice, before continuing down. “Yeah?”

You swallowed as his hand reached the waistband of your sweatpants. “Y-yeah, I think…I think you’ll enjoy a few of them.”

His hand had found its way under your sweatpants, fingertips grazing the delicate hem of your underwear.

“Probably,” he agreed, fingers finally slipping inside.

* * *

If the others noticed anything the next morning - the wild state of your hair, how much later the two of you had slept in, the dazed grin on Chan’s face - they somehow managed to keep it to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I'm still fairly certain the lack of sleep was the only reason I was able to write this level of steam without spontaneously combusting.


End file.
